


Sightseeing

by tuesday



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin promised to show Bilbo Erebor's wonders - starting with the treasury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle: because why not.
> 
> Also, I'm personally going with my head 'verse in which the Battle of Five Armies and gold sickness never happened, nope, what are you talking about, The Hobbit ended with kicking the dragon out of Erebor, but feel free to picture what you will yourself, even if it's just Thorin taking a little longer for the gold sickness to take hold. (But why would you do that? ;A; )

There were coins like stones digging into Bilbo's back, what felt like a crown pressed into his kidney, gems sharp underfoot, and he couldn't bring himself to care. Thorin's hands were callused, but warm, cradling Bilbo's face. Braids and locks of loose hair skimmed Bilbo's cheeks, his chest, his shoulders, testing and teasing his control. Thorin's lips were chapped and perfect against Bilbo's brow, the tip of his nose, the edge of his chin, everywhere in reach.

"Did I not say," Thorin spoke in a rough whisper, "that I would show you Erebor's wonders? Did I not promise you joy of it?"

"I didn't," Bilbo's voice broke a moment as Thorin sucked a mark against his neck, "I didn't expect you meant this."

Thorin's hands - his strong, clever hands - made quick work of the fastenings of Bilbo's trousers and immediately began to explore their depths, at which point Bilbo gave up on conversation entirely.

Later, Thorin helped Bilbo remove the gold pieces stuck to his back and pressed gentle kisses to each indentation. Voice contemplative, Thorin said, "Next, I believe I shall show you the throne room."

Bilbo's flush had extended all the way to his chest, but his voice was relatively steady as he answered, more certain this time of what he was agreeing to, "I look forward to it."


End file.
